pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured Article Nominations/Archive/February 2011
for February 2011 Not His Day *'Info': Created by Firesidegirl10. Support # Oppose # Comments #Can someone help me on the form this is supposed to be in Since I'm not like you guys, I think pants are funny! (talk) 02:25, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ##Done. Scubadave (talk) 00:04, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ##Thanks! Popped Corn!!! (talk) 20:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Return to NYC *'Info': Created by Scubadave. Support # Oppose # Comments #Yep, I entered again. This is my first fanfic movie, with lots of action, and forshadowing (hinting at another story). Scubadave (talk) 23:47, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' Broken Nerd *'Info': Created by Really Big Hat. Support #One of the best stories I've ever read! Well done! You really outdid yourself this time RBH! ;) It has love, comfort, hurt, and all types of emotion. Definentally a win :D I AM ZIIIIM! You! Obey the fist! 01:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' How We Met Liz *'Info': Created by Team Doofenshmirtz. Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' The Adventures of Irving and Friends *'Info': Created by The Regurgitator. Support #This is awesome (even though I don't like Albert and Irving that much)Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) #I love this series!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 17:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments # ''Result': 2 support, 0 oppose => not featured. A Blood Red Moon *'Info': Created by Daisy56. Support #Wooooo! Yeah! This is a great story! Maisy! Scubadave (talk) 00:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) #I definatly support! It's an AWESOME story! {Now shut up and eat your pasta!} 01:00, January 5, 2011 (UTC) #I say it has great plotline and everything! Support! [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! ']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|''PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 04:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments #Thank you all who are supporting this story! ^^ [[User:Daisy56|'''Roxanne Ritchie]]"Girls, girls! You're both pretty, can I go home now?" 01:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) #This story could use a better title like"The Eclipes" because the word "blood ﻿"gives it a horror-ish impression.[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 04:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ##It was originally called The Eclipse, but I changed it to this title to be kind of an oxymoron with that story. [[User:Daisy56|'''Megamind Rockz!]][Insert guitar solo here] 13:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ##Actually, a Blood Red Moon is a rare phenomenom that occurs when... actually, it's just a rare lunar eclipse, in which light reflects in such a way that red will appear. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 04:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 3 support, 0 oppose => featured.'' Negative Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! *'Info': Created by Roads. Support # Oppose # Comments #You may notice errors with RAWEFC continuity, as I thought that was right when I wrote this. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ##No one's voting? Waah! JK Anyway, what's wrong with the story, other than a mistake made worse after a dispute with Daisy? I'm not saying everyone should vote for it, though. (Maybe.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.'' The Labyrinth *'Info': Created by LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ. Support # Oppose # Comments # ''Result: 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured.''